


Abreaction

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [62]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Wanda's a bit of a coward, so she finds some courage in a truth spell.





	Abreaction

Natasha blinked in surprise, and Wanda flushed but didn't take it back. "Uh." 

Wanda shuffled in place and glanced back at the door, so Natasha figured she should say something before she could gather the courage to run off. 

"Why'd you tell me that?" 

"Truth spell," she mumbled. 

"You knew you were under a truth spell and you still came to talk to me? When you knew you had feelings for me and didn't want to confess?" 

"I wanted to confess, that's why I came here. I knew I'd never get the courage to talk to you by myself, so I forced it. And I'm not sorry. Well, I'll be sorry if you get mad at me for putting you in this position, but otherwise I'm just nervous as shit." 

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess. So who uh, cast this truth spell on you? I didn't see any Avengers alert." 

"It was an alternate version of Doctor Strange," she admitted sheepishly. "I've been taking some magic lessons from him, but today something with our powers clashed, and the alternate version of him showed up and wasn't happy to see us at all. He cast the spell, we got rid of him-- at least I  _ think _ we got rid of him-- and then I came home." 

"Is it going to wear off?" 

Wanda nodded. "He said it's twenty four hours at most, and that was about two hours ago. And you aren't responding to what I told you about how I feel, so I'm going to assume that means you don't feel the same and leave and cry for a while." She flinched a little at that, like she hadn't completely thought about what a truth spell might entail and was now surprised that she was saying things she didn't want to say. 

"Don't go," Natasha said, and she would deny it if someone called her on it, but she was definitely begging. "We need to talk about this." 

* * *

'Talking' apparently meant have a conversation for a couple minutes, make out like horny teenagers, then go to Nat's room since it was closer, and have sex. Wanda's chest was heaving as Natasha finally pulled away and collapsed next to her. She licked her lips, brushing an errant strand of hair away from her face. "Wow. Okay, if I'd known that telling you I loved you would get me that sort of response, I would have told you months ago." 

"Months? Seriously?" 

Wanda chuckled. "Guess the truth spell has faded already. It's been more like a year and a half now." 

"Jesus christ woman, you gotta open your mouth a little more." 

“Is that a sexual preference or- hey!” 

Natasha tapped her fingers together like she was imitating a crab. “I will pinch you again if you drive me to it, I swear I will Maximoff.” 

Wanda rubbed at the pinking skin on her stomach. “That was a little uncalled for.” 

“I disagree. You  _ know _ you were great, so don’t fish for compliments.” 

“But if I’m fishing, shouldn’t you let me catch something?” 

“Don’t push me little witch, don’t you dare.” Though Natasha’s words were threatening, her tone was lazy as she turned on her side and snuggled closer. 


End file.
